248: The Lilo adventures of Night at the museum: Secret of the tomb
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The tablet of Akhmenrah is dying and they must go to Egypt to find Akhmen's parents and surprises lurk in Egypt.
1. The tablet is dying

CLST was performing outside the museum of natural history at night. Amongst the guests were The Celestian Alliance, Ninja Storm, Teddy, Akhmenrah, Sacagawea, Atilla, and Shepsaheret.

"Maybe red's like roses?

Maybe it's the pool of blood

The innocents will lay in

When in the end you've failed to save them?

Their dying eyes

Are wide and white like snow

And now they know

The cost of trusting you's obliteration

Mirrors will shatter

Crushed by the weight of the world

The pillars collapse in shame

There'll be no rest

There'll be no love

There'll be no hero in the end

Who will rise above

And when it ends

The good will crawl

The shining light will sink in darkness

Victory for hate incarnate

Misery and pain for all

When it falls" Sunny sang.

As they were done with the song, Akhmen started to feel unconscious. Lilo started to worry. Joy told them she looked into the security camera and found out that the tablet is getting moldy. As they got to the tomb, they saw that the tablet is losing its power. They needed to get help fast. Lilo recalled an old friend going to Egypt and finding his tomb."

In the morning on Sesame Street, they found Cecil Fredericks enjoying the daytime when he saw the kids. Then a 12-year-old Natalie came in with a cat with a candy cane collar on it, "This is Mistletoe's daughter, "Candy-Cane" I kept her because Mistletoe is getting old and Candy Cane is like her."

"Yummy candy cane." Stitch said.

"We need to talk to you about your expedition when you were a kid," Lilo said.

"An expedition like that was a pretty amazing thing for a 12-year-old boy." Cecil explained, "The locals told us to leave the tomb alone and they would say that the end would come."

"The tablet is starting to look green," Zach said.

"No one ever found the tomb of Akhmen's parents during the expedition in Egypt," Cecil said, "Only their children's."

"Akhmen's parents are still in Egypt?" Layla asked.

"Luckily, Dr. Mcphee is sending Akhmen back to Egypt where he belongs," Will said.

"And Khamun is now in the underworld and it won't ruin our trip," Lilo said.


	2. Arrival in Egypt

Later, the ship arrived in Egypt. The Celestian Alliance got help from Finder, Angel, Sparky, Felix, Sample, and The Crystal Gems. The gems, C3PO, and the experiments rode on camels, The Celestian Birds flew and the rest of The Celestian Alliance rode on the ponies while Will carried R2D2.

They rode off to the deserts of Egypt. "I remember riding camels in the deserts," Amethyst said.

"Usually you would ride backward." Pearl."

"Are you sure these camels spit?" C3PO asked nervously.

"They do Threepio," Ethan said.

"What about Akhmen and the tablet?" Garnet asked.

"Jumba and Pleakley are holding onto them til tonight when we reunite Akhmen with his family," Will explained.

As they got off their camels and horses, they found a scarab symbol on the ground. Magenta stepped on it and it revealed a secret staircase. They decided to follow it down. When they got inside, they found hieroglyphics of Akhmen and Kahmun on the walls, knowing something, "This must be the tomb," Ethan suggested, "It has been lost for 4000 years."

On the wall was a map of the tomb, and they saw that the burial chamber is on the other side of the tomb.

Zach powered up and they looked around for the burial chamber. Inside were 6 familiar monsters, it was The Freaky 6. They were all thrilled to see their monster friends again. Behind Skyler was a familiar mummy, "You remember my sister, "Pipui"?" Skyler asked.

"Of course," Magenta said.

"I was supposed to marry Akhmen." Pipui explained, "But Khamun messed it up by poisoning his own brother and leaving me to died of a broken heart."

They were also wondering how on earth did they get to the tomb from the Fright Side, "Their tomb is a portal to The Fright side." Janel explained.

"Makes sense," Lilo said.

They decided to look around for Akhmen's parents.


	3. Ahkhmen's parents

Meanwhile in Cairo, Jumba and Pleakley were looking at market goods when they saw a familiar figure. He ran off before they could take a harder look.

"Jumba, Pleakey!" Ethan said,"You're here."

"Ahkmen is okay," Lilo shouted, "So is Shepseheret."

Then she started to turn into a very beautiful woman. "Who is she?" Layla whispered.

"Mother," Ahkmen said.

Then out of nowhere, a pharaoh came in with a staff, "Father." Ahkmen said.

"Welcome home family." said the pharaoh.

"I'm Lilo Pelekai, one of the guardians of harmony and you are-" Lilo greeted.

"I am Merenkahre," said the pharaoh, "Pharaoh of the Nile and Father to the Son of the Sun."

"And I am Shepseheret," said the pharohess, "The Glittering Jewel of the Nine Kingdoms."

"It's good to see you again Sheppy," Amethyst said.

"Sheppy?" Lilo asked.

"It was a nickname Amethyst gave me when Akhmen was still a baby," Shepseheret explained.

"No time for conversations," Will said, "There's something wrong with the tablet."

Merenkahre looked at the tablet and realized it's losing it's power. He remembered that the secrets must be passed to him at the right time, "It has been 4000 years Father." Ahkmen said.

"He must know," Garnet said.

"You were born at midnight." Merenkahre explained, "I was Pharaoh and I had seen wonders most men only dream of. But when I first gazed upon you, you were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the ancient world.

I knew I could never bear to say goodbye. I commanded the High Priest to create a gift to you, using all we had learned of the mysteries of the afterlife.

Forged in the temple of Khonsu, god of the moon and watcher over nighttime travelers. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah was created. Our tomb was designed to channel Khonsu's rays below us. He bestowed his powers each night and knowing that our family could be together."

By examining it, he saw that it has been far from Khonsu's light too long.

Then out of nowhere, Zach started to lose his glowing, a bonked came out of nowhere. Zach reglew and saw an unconscious Ahkmen. Also, Merenkahre's staff and the tablet was gone, "Looking for this." said a voice from the shadows.

It was Kahmunrah, he had the tablet and the staff. "How did you escape the underworld?" Lilo asked.

"Let me explain Mortal Freak!" said Dimentio as he popped out of nowhere, "Kahmun wanted to rule Egypt and by controlling both The Staff of Merenkahre and The Tablet of Ahkmenrah, we will let all of Egypt give us their jewels, Ciao."

Then they disappeared. Shepseheret explained that as the boys grew older, she and her husband were worried that he would rule Egypt with an iron fist. Lilo knew she had to stop Kahmun. She needed to fuse with Shepseheret, who agreed to help.

They fused and turned into, "Cleopatra Quartz" a really powerful gem fusion. Merenkahre told them if the tablet dies, nothing can bring it back. Cleopatra Quartz agreed and the teleported off to find Kahmun.


End file.
